Close call
by Rannaty
Summary: Angstshipping. How you call someone can reflect the way you feel. Told in three stages: Bakurakun and Maliksan, Ryoukun and Malikkun, and finally, Ryou and Malik. Three shot, shonen ai
1. Chapter 1 Bakura kun and Malik san

**A/N: **Hi everyone and welcome to my newest "project" as I just decided to call it that :) This is something that's been bothering me for awhile and it won't go away until I write it and if I can't get it out if my head it's going to make it difficult for me to concentrate on writing anything else and I really want to get on with The Boredom since it's my main continuing fic at the moment Well that sure was a long sentence… Also you should know that hikari no Malik is Malik in this though I actually use both spellings (with l or r) to refer to him (if I spell it Marik that's also the hikari unless mentioned otherwise). And Bakura Ryou is also the hikari though he'll be referred as Bakura at first so don't get confused. Hmm, what else? Oh. If this is confusing or doesn't at some points make much sense then that's because it "came" to me as a dream like thingy. Not much detail or anything and I'm not sure if this could take place in the canon universe or if this is an AU… Gee… Have confidence in the authoress because she sure knows what she's doing xD

* * *

**Bakura-kun and Malik-san**

I met him today… The sun was shining and the white building seemed to shine a light of it's own. He was standing under a tree. Shadow was nice and cool compared to the scorching light from the sun. I tried to be like that too; nice and cool, but I ended up more like the sun as usual. I guess I wanted to be nicer for his sake… He was so timid and seemed to be especially shy and careful around me. He didn't loosen up even if I tried to make him more relaxed.

Other kids waved at him and bid their byes. He waved right back and smiled at each of them. Such a pretty, sad smile…

…………………………..

"_Bye, Bakura-kun!"_

"_See ya!"_

_That smile… "Bye everyone!" It looked so cheerful and careless but after they, his friends, were gone a lone flash of sadness made itself evident in his eyes._

_I couldn't help but ask, "Why aren't you going with them?"_

_He just gave me a smile, his head tilted to one side a bit, "I have to get you feeling at home first, don't I?"_

_I only shrugged as if it was no big deal but inside, I was feeling this warmth. He, in a way, chose to go with me over going with his friends even though we hardly knew each other. _

………………………………………….

I live with him, actually. He lives alone and I had nowhere else to go so it was convenient. I'm glad it worked out that way and I'm no longer in it because of the convenience… I was marveled by his kindness and still am; I doubt that no one else would just offer me a place to stay. I admire him for it too, I guess; I could never bring myself to trust some stranger enough to invite that stranger behind my doorstep nor could I find the kindness to try and trust someone like that.

Funny how I never really caught his full name. Everyone just calls him Bakura-kun and he doesn't seem to mind if I do that too.

……………………………….

"_Ishtar Malik, I guess we'll be roommates now… um…?"_

_He seemed to realize that I might not know his name and looks a bit embarrassed. "Bakura…"_

"_Ah okay." I offer him a smile. "I guess we'll be roomies now, Bakura-kun."_

"_Yes, um… Nice to meet you Ishtar-sa-."_

"_Malik is fine." I interrupt and he finally answers my smile. I was beginning to wonder if he had completely lost his ability to lift the corners of his mouth._

"_Malik-san." _

_I sigh at his formality but let it slide for now. I can do something about it later._

………………………………….

His home is really nice and tidy. Well, it's our home now. It sort of has a nice taste to it. Our home. I don't know him all that well yet though we live under the same roof. I mean we talk and stuff but the conversations are kind of shallow and some times too short to grasp him. I'll just have to give him time. Too bad patience was never one of my virtues.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I have a roommate now. My friends think it's good for me to not live alone anymore though I'm not sure if they like him very much. He is a difficult person to grasp… But I think because we both have things we'd rather not talk about that we are still a bit distant. I mean he's not cold to me, in fact he's been anything but that, I'm just not sure how sincere he is being. Not to doubt him but while he is perfectly nice and seemingly open with people, there is also a lot he's hiding inside and not willing to share with anyone.

I think that I might have seen a flash of the person behind his shell. It was when we were first walking to my home. I was leading us through the streets, trying to stay in the shadow, away form the sun. The weather actually reminded me of him; seemingly beautiful but if you didn't watch out you'd get a heatstroke or even die from dehydration.

…………………………………..

_We were walking down the street, chatting slightly to get to know one another better when this person ran straight into him. His eyes burned as if the person had just offended something sacred. For a moment I thought that he was going to kill something, or someone, as I looked at his posture. Fortunately the person decided to leave the scene with a quick apology. _

_For a moment I wanted to ask if maybe he had some anger problems I should know about but didn't. The look had reminded me of someone, I just couldn't remember who… Strangely enough I wasn't really scared of him after that. Things just went back to what they had been and we continued our chat._

"_People should really learn how to watch where they're going." He spat as a side note._

………………………………………………….

I don't know how to act around him sometimes. I wish I knew if he's being sincere or not. Don't get me wrong; I like him around. It's just like the meeting; he is nice to me but I still don't think he likes me as a person…

…………………………………………….

_I stood under a tree, waiting for him to show up. This is where we are supposed to meet then I'm to show him where he'll be living form now on. My friends should go past here soon too…_

_A sudden pat on my shoulder startles me and I turn around. That must be him, standing just a bit taller than I. I smile at him and he smiles politely back while looking like he doesn't belong here, in the shadow._

_Yes, we'll be roommates as he puts it and I forget to introduce myself, bad manners, where did all my good ones go? _

"_Malik is fine." I tried to use his last name but I'm glad I don't need to and I realize that I'm smiling again. He seems to be irritated about something as he sighs. Is there something wrong with me? It's just a flash and then it's gone but I could swear…_

_Before we head to my… I mean our home, I got time to say bye to my friends as they pass us by. I feel alone for a bit when I watch their retreating backs but then I remember that he is still there and feel a bit better._

"_Why aren't you going with them?" Isn't that obvious? I have to see that he gets to his new home safe and without getting lost. I know it's difficult to move to a strange place._

"_I have to get you feeling at home first, don't I?" I want to, too. _

_I notice how he tries to act as if it wasn't a big deal when in fact, it is. I appreciate his unspoken gratefulness never the less. _

* * *

**A/N:** One out of three done! Yeah, this is going to be pretty short. If it's not clear; it was first in Malik's PoV then in Ryou's PoV. Do I need to mention the PoV in the fic or is it clear enough like this? You are all aware what the –san and –kun and suchs mean and stand for, right? If you aren't I'll explain it for you but not in this note :) They're important to know since the fic is evolving around them quite much. 

Please tell me what you think! Is it worth continuing? Is it not? (I'll most likely continue this anyway but I'd like to know what you think)


	2. Chapter 2 Ryou kun and Malik kun

**Ryou-kun and Malik-kun**

****

We've gotten a bit closer now. He is still shy but I think he wants to get to know me better. That's great since he's an interesting person, not to mention way adorable, heh. It's easy to make him blush and embarrassed, that's been my main goal as of late.

My new hometown… I guess it's ok. He has taken me touring it many times, shown the places he thinks are worth seeing. I don't know if the places really were worth it but seeing this new more open and excited side of him definitely was. I guess I'm developing some sort of fixation for him but I can't really help not to…

……………………………………………

"_Isn't it beautiful, Malik-san?" He stood there, a happy glow emit from his being._

"_It's a tree." I stated flatly seeing that it was, well, a tree. A huge and very leafy tree but a tree never the less. I could see why he liked it though; it seemed to radiate this sort of friendliness and wisdom. It's weird to say that about a tree but the sense of calmness and old age was definitely there. _

"_But it's not just any tree," he explained still happily, maybe a bit hurt because I couldn't see what he saw in this particular tree. "It's the oldest one in Domino and my favorite one too."_

"_You have a favorite tree?" I asked, raising my other brow. The question made a small pink hue appear on his cheeks as he gave an embarrassed "Yes…" as his answer. The wind blew past us and as it reached the tree, it made it's leaves rustle in a way that almost made it seem that it was glad to be someone's favorite and at same time tried to shun me for making fun of that person._

_He visibly regained himself and turned hid face towards the tree, smiling in silent thankfulness. "Let's go sit over there." He suggested, pointing at the base of the tree. Not giving me much time to answer then took my hand and me with him. I couldn't help but smile and follow him to the cool shadow._

……………………………………………………

All in all, I like it here but it's mostly because of him. I'm liking the tree too now. Hell, if it weren't for him I wouldn't even be here anymore. He's given me a place to stay for starters. I'm meeting his friends too but it's mostly because he insisted I got out and get more friends. Friendship is very important it seems. His friends act nice to me but sometimes I get the feeling that they are doing it because of him, or if not then they're just fake. I mentioned that to him too, he got really angry. I've never seen him angry before… Now I just believe that he's right about them being generally good people but I can't help thinking that their interrogating me, as if their trying to find out whether or not I'm god enough for him. Good enough for him… I'm sounding like we're together. We are not, not like that.

Sometimes I wonder if I would be good enough for Ryou-kun…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

_We were both sitting on the couch, reading a book I got from the library. It was raining outside, which was a nice change for all the hot weather we've been having. He said that he didn't like rain so I dug out a book and suggested we read it to pass the time since we couldn't go anywhere. I don't get why we can't go out when it's raining; it's not like we are made of sugar but he insisted we stay inside_.

_The book is about a place far away from here, the sun is always shining in that place. It's a good book, seriously, and it cheered him up. He had been brooding over the rain the whole daylong but now there was no sing of his frown. We both held the book from one side so we could both read it, asking if the other was done before turning the page. He had his other arm on the backrest of " my side" of the couch, jus behind my shoulders. I didn't really mind…_

"_I wish the rain would stop." He spoke quietly, breaking the pleasant silence. _

_I 'hmm'ed but didn't take my eyes of the book. "Shall I turn the page?" I had reached the end of the page and was just in the middle of a sentence._

_He sighed and nodded. "Sure."_

_I turned the page slowly as I felt eyes on me. For some reason I could always feel it when he looked at me, it must be those eyes…I turned from the book to see them watching me._

"_Malik-san?"_

_He shook his head with a slightly amused expression on his face. "Don't call me that. You don't have to, Malik is just fine."_

_I blinked. So he thought I was too formal then? "Um… I didn't mean to…" I trailed off as he moved to sit closer, wrapping his arm around me before turning back to read the book. I stared at him for a moment longer before going back to reading again. This was actually quite comfortable._

"_Ryou…" I whispered softly. I felt like I should… Everyone else called by my last name… I guess he didn't hear me because I could feel those eyes again. "My first name is Ryou…" I looked at him from the corner of my eye and saw how confusion made room to a smile._

"_Ryou-kun."_

_I blushed and kept on reading. I liked it better than Bakura-kun, actually. "Need to turn the page again?… Malik-kun…"_

………………………………………….

Sometimes I wonder if he has stated to call me by my first me just to see blush… But I know it's not so; I told him my name after all and besides I'm really starting to like him. I have grown used to his almost constant presence I guess. I'm glad I don't have to be alone so much anymore and I think he is, dare I say, happier now. His kindness is more real nowadays and his more hostile nature is almost gone, or at least it's lessened.

I have tried to get him to socialize with my other friends and we have hung out together many times and everything seems to be just fine. They chat and laugh and act nice to each other… But it's just that no mater how nice they act or how much fun they seem to have, he never really enjoys their company as much as he lets on. He actually came to me about it the other day. I got angry when he said that my friends weren't nice to him for him but just for me, that it was fake, that they are fake.

I know that it's not true. They might be nice to him because of me but it's not like they're nice for the sake of being nice, it is not faked.

……………………………

_"That's not true! How can you even say that? You don't know them…" At first I yelled but know my head was hanging, my eyes down cast. I stood there, shaking. My friends meant the world to me and I felt like him questioning them was a direct insult for me._

_It was dead silent for a while, then, his apology was so quiet that I could hardly hear it. "I'm sorry."_

_I lifted my head to look at him. To be completely honest, I didn't expect him to apologize so easily._

"_I didn't mean it like that… I just…"_

_Then I saw it; he was absolutely being sincere now. I could see it in him, it wasn't an insult, not for me, it wasn't meant that way. For maybe the first time he had actually openly came to tell me what he thought and felt and I completely lost it and blew it on his face. Now I just felt bad…_

"_Malik-kun… I…" I didn't know what to say so I just went ahead and hugged him. I buried my face on his shoulder and he in my hair._

"_I know…"_

"_It's ok…"_

* * *

**A/N:** Don't you just want to go 'aww'? I have very little idea why I ended this chapter like that… I don't know if it's good or not, I just hope it wasn't too sappy -.- 

So how did you like it? Liked it? Hated it?


	3. Chapter 3 Ryou and Malik

**A/N:** This last part makes me nervous -.- Thank you for everyone who has read this far and maybe even liked it :)

* * *

**Ryou and Malik**

It's funny how two people can come together. It would be wrong to say that there is a moment when everything just clicks, it not quite like that. There is, however, a moment when a person realizes that the clicking has already happened and then, it's already too late, you are in too deep. I would have never believed in a million years that I would get some first hand experience of it. After all, it's something that only happens in fairytales and movies, not in real life, not in my life. For once I'm glad I was so wrong.

………………………………

_I had the change to go back. Back to my old life… I decided to take it so here I was, at the airport, waiting for my flight. Maybe in some other time I would have been glad to go back… If it weren't for the recent events, if weren't for…_

_I ran out on him. I just couldn't say goodbye, not to his face. _

_If in any other time I would jump from joy, why was I feeling so terrible? A picture of him flashed through my mind. I could almost hear his voice calling out for me. "Malik!" Wait… "Malik!"_

_I turned my head slowly. It was him, running towards me. He came to a halt when reaching me, and bent to lean on his knees, trying to catch his breath._

_When he finally lifted his head to look at me, my heart almost stopped. The look in those eyes was so full of emotion and I realized; that was essentially Ryou. Full of emotions, which he had the ability to feel so much stronger than I did. _

"_Why are you leaving, Malik…kun?" _

_Why was I leaving indeed… He had been my reason to stay for so long, he would also be my reason to leave. I just hoped I would never need one. "No where, not any more."_

………………………………………….

Being here has changed me. But of course, you can't possibly stay in his presence and not change for the better, always for the better… And no one spends as much time with him as I do.

I used to hate so much more things than I do now. Now I even enjoy the things I used to hate. Rain being one of those things. It hardly ever rains in Egypt but here it's different, especially in autumn when not a day passes by without a drop of water. Ryou loves the rain, he says it's calming, I say it's depressing; everything is so gray and wet. That's exactly why he likes it, that and the sound of the drops hitting the ground, the roof, the leaves…

…………………………….

"_I can't believe it raining again!" I whined, once again locked inside, unable to go out. Ryou smiled calmly and sighed contently, gazing out the window. _

"_It's not so bad…" _

"_But it is! There's nothing to do inside and we can't go out." I joined him on the windowsill where he was sitting. He looked at me amused as I looked out, as if my glaring could make the rain stop._

"_Actually, Malik-kun, we could go out."_

_I looked at him like he was crazy, I thought he was, but he paid it no heed and just grabbed my hand and started dragging me with him to the door._

"_We can't go! We'll get wet!" I tried to protest but to no avail._

"_Oh don't worry; we're not going to melt or anything." He reassured and continued to drag me out. Soon enough we were standing outside, in the rain. I could feel the droplets hitting me as I stood there. Arms crossed and head down. _

"_This is just stupid…" I mumbled under my breath. I happened to glance at Ryou and came to a stop. He was standing there with his head bent up to meet the rain. He spun around slowly, letting the drops fall on his face, arms raised up. I was mesmerized by the sight. Then he opened his mouth and darted his tongue out to catch the raindrops. In my completely hypnotized state I walked slowly to him, wrapped my arms around him and kissed that mouth. He was taken back at first but then placed his arms around my neck and answered me. Instead of raindrops he had caught something else._

……………………………………….

I love the rain.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I'm so happy he decided to stay. I don't know what I would have done of he had left me… I mean, if he had _left_. Just left.

I would have never guessed that I would come to care about him as I do now. I was so sacred that I would be nothing to him. Once again he took me totally by surprise and proved me wrong. I couldn't be more glad that I was wrong. Something I only read from a book up till now, had become my reality. I feel whole now and I just know that we will never be apart. I know that sounds stupid and love truck but that's what I am, I guess.

…………………………….

_It was raining out. Malik was once again complaining how it always rained here. I told him it wasn't so bad and when he refused to believe me I took action and showed him. It was so beautiful outside, so peaceful. I enjoyed being out, I didn't even realize what happened first when I was expecting to catch the cool drops of rain but instead I felt something much warmer. I completely forgot it was still raining when he proceed to melt my fears away._

……………………………………

I always enjoyed going to school; my friends were there and I had something productive to do by day. Now more than ever I look forward to it. No, it's not because he will be there, he won't. When I asked why wasn't he going to school, he just said that it was because of his questionable educational background, whatever that meant.

He does walk me there, however, and comes to walk me back after my day. When the school day ends I walk swiftly out and go to the tree we first met under. He's waiting me there so that we can go home together. I cherish those moments and I have a feeling that he does too. We talk, hold hands and sometimes we are just silent. It's never uncomfortable, the silence. There was a point in time that it used to be and we felt the need to fill in those gaps with pointless chatter, not anymore, they are no longer gaps that need to be filled, but more like part of the communication. It's just so silent that it cannot be heard by an outsider.

……………………………………

_He was there, waiting like I trusted him to be. I smiled brightly at him. /I'm glad you're here./_

_He took my hand. /Of course I am./ "So how was school. Anything special?"_

"_Not really, same old."_

_We walked down the street and then across it. The traffic was unusually slow today and for once, it was sunny. The sun dried the streets that were wet after some much rain. The trees had dropped their leaves and looked bald and harsh to me. Other kids were going home as well. With their friends or parents. Some ran laughing and jumped to the still remaining puddles, making the water fly at every direction._

"_Look, Malik!" I suddenly said pointing in the sky. "A rainbow."_

"_Pretty." He commented, he too looking up, in between the buildings. We continued to walk, me gazing at the sky and he, looking forward so we wouldn't walk into anything. I guess that's just the way it is; he is the realistic and I'm the dreamer. I could sit on his shoulders while my head was in the clouds and his feet could be in the ground in my behalf also. He would make sure I didn't fly away and I would make sure that he didn't stare on his feet too much. The thought of that was so nice it made me smile to the world once again. He looked at me and I could see that his lips wanted to curve up as well. I squeezed his hand and he finally let himself smile with me._

_/You don't have to come to pick me up every day you know…/_

_/I know, I want to./_

_/I am glad./_

……………………………………………..

**You are my reason.**

**And I guess…**

**In the end, it all comes down to you.**

* * *

**A/N:** Three out of three. That's all folks! Hope you liked it. I'm hoping to read your comments too! (I am so glad I got this out of my system…) 


End file.
